


Nothing left to love

by Death_angel_of_Paris



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: And James is sad, But Q is dead now, But it was for a friend, Gen, I know its not really good and all, James and Q don't have a relationship, James loves Q though, Like really loves him, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_angel_of_Paris/pseuds/Death_angel_of_Paris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q commits suicide and James finds him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing left to love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Palelyloitering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palelyloitering/gifts).



> Please note that this is a fic in which someone has committed suicide.

A gunshot sounded over the parking lot of the small motel and with fear in his eyes James looked up, a single whisper leaving his lips. ‘Q’. He quickly ran to the room of the boy, his own gun in his hand, afraid of what he would find there. The door was locked, and a little spark of hope filled his insides. If the door was locked, he was alone, he was okay, right? He knocked on the door and waited, but there came no answer. “Q?!” he asked, slightly panicked, but again, no answer. He kicked the door in, his mind too troubled to think it all over, and walked inside where he stopped in the middle of his tracks. It was like his heart stopped beating, like all air in the room disappeared. In front of him, the worst possible scenario had unfold itself. 

Q sat in the only comfortable chair in the room, eyes closed, clothes bloodied and gun loosely in his hand. Blood was trickling down from the side of his head, the spot where he had put the bullet in it. “God… No.” James ran towards the chair, looking for a sign the boy was still alive, although he knew it was useless. Q was dead, and now there was nothing left to live for.

He took his lifeless body in his arms, cradling him, holding him as close as possible to his chest. “Q… Please wake up… Q, please I’m begging you,” He muttered, gently stroking a few locks of the boy’s hair back. He knew it wasn’t making sense at all, but he just needed the boy to answer. He needed a sign that he was still alive, although he knew it was impossible. “Wake up, wake up, please… Q come on. Why are you doing this to me?” A single tear rolled down his cheek as he rocked both of them back and forth, desperate. “Why aren’t you waking up? Q… Please, I’m begging you.”

He sat like that for a while, cradling the lifeless body of the only one he had ever really loved, tears rolling down his cheeks once in a while. All he could see when he closed his eyes was the blood, the body, the gun. It weren’t the things he wanted to see, it wasn’t the pain he wanted to feel. He tried to remember his voice, the way Q would look at him when he knew something the agent didn’t, the soft touch of his skin when their hands accidently touched, his brilliance. He should have known, the boy had just been too bright for this world, this kind of life. It had ruined him, and the agent felt as if it was his fault. 

He didn’t want to let go of the body, he didn’t want to let go of the one who held his heart, although he never told him. He had never told him that he loved him, and he regretted that deeply.  
Falling in love with Q had been hard for him, since, well, since Q was a guy and he had absolutely no experience with guys. But he had been okay with it, eventually more than okay, he had been happy with it. And now he was gone. The last thing to live for was gone. Slowly he placed a soft kiss on Q’s pale forehead - his tears mingling with the blood - before he lifted the fragile boy and placed him on the bed. 

“I’m sorry,” the agent whispered. “I’m sorry that you had to go through all of this on your own. I’m sorry. I should have protected you from everything.” his voice was only a faint whisper as he said those words. “I’m sorry and I love you.”


End file.
